kamen_rider_hanseifandomcom-20200215-history
Yamato Takahashi
Yamato Takahashi is a time-displaced cyborg from the 1990s who uses Fullbottles to become Kamen Rider Hansei to fight Foundation X and journey back to his homeworld. As a child, Yamato was injured in an accident, losing an arm and a leg, leaving him disabled and reliant on carers for even his basic needs. He was later turned into a cyborg by Foundation X, allowing him to function independently again. History Early Life Born April 3rd, 1971, in Tokyo, Yamato is the son of Osamu and Kyoko Takahashi. Growing up in the suburbs, Yamato had a passion for art supported by his mother. In 1978, after being warned not to play near the main road, Yamato was struck by a bus while arguing with his best friend, Kohei Ito. Little is known about the extensive injuries Yamato received, however his right arm and left foot had to be amputated, along with reduced mobility in his left arm. A Life in the Shadows During the fifteen years after his accident, Yamato received daily physiotherapy, requiring around the clock care to carry out even basic tasks, such as dressing and cleaning. Yamato was hidden away from the world by the insistence of his father. Two years after the accident, Yamato's sister, Touka, was born, not long after Yamato was placed in a long-term care center. Despite being separated, Yamato and Touka form a strong bond. Foundation X In 1993, on Osamu's order, Foundation X agents take Yamato, to a base where he is experimented on by Elric Tachibana, converting him into a cyborg, giving him a robotic arm and leg. Waking, Tachibana brags about his upgrades, taunting Yamato, who manages to free himself and accidentally snaps Tachibana's arm. Horrified, Yamato is subdued and sedated. Waking again, Yamato finds he is waiting to be brainwash into becoming an X-Rider, an AI has been installed into his cybernetics, called ARI. Convincing ARI to help him instead of informing Tachibana that he has awoke early, Yamato frees himself again and takes the Alpha Driver, along with the Crystal FullBottle. Becoming Kamen Rider Hansei, Yamato fights against Masato, who is using a Sengoku Driver, escaping to the portal room. Yamato is attacked by another rider, named Onyx, and cast out into the multiverse. Exile Finding himself in an Inves-ridden World within the Magic Stone, Yamato struggles to survive and scrap a living while training himself on the use of his cybernetic and his Alpha Driver. Eventually finding an Inves which ARI states is still somewhat human, Yamato manages to defeat him, returning him to human form, revealing him to be Ryoji Hase. A portal opens, forcing Yamato to grab Hase and hide in an alley, Onyx and Masato exiting from it. Preparing to fight, Yamato is shocked when a new rider appears, using magic to attack Onyx and Masato, before putting Yamato to sleep. Waking, Yamato finds himself restrained by the Haruto Soma and Koyomi Fueki of this world, who believe him to be an X-Rider. Eventually convincing them to release him, Yamato, along with Hase, Haruto and Koyomi work to reach the portals out of the world. Fighting Noir and Masato at the Foundation X temple, the two reveal the Venom Smash, which forces Yamato and Hase into despair. Haruto, transforming into Kamen Rider Mugen, enters Yamato's underworld, while Koyomi transforms into Kamen Rider Kibou. Snapping themselves out of despair, Yamato and Hase awaken, the former with the Python FullBottle, gained by defeating the Venom Smash within his underworld, the latter using Inves energy to repair his Sengoku Driver. Transforming, the four riders force Foundation X to retreat, Yamato and Hase heading through one portal, while Haruto and Koyomi head through another. Meeting the Game Master Entering the World of Dice, Yamato and Hase are attacked by Foundation X in the shape of a missile strike on the temple, destroying the portal to the next world, the latter being knocked unconscious. Escaping with Hase, Yamato finds that they are in a empty world, before being attacked by this world's Kuroto Dan, who quickly figures out he isn't and X-Rider. Kuroto sets up a trade with Onyx, Yamato and Hase in return for the Master Gashat that Foundation X took from Masamune Dan. Attempting to use the Master Gashat, Kuroto is infected with an aggressive strain of the Bugster virus. Dropping the pretense, Yamato and Hase transform, attacking Onyx and his soldiers. Taking the PythonWhip, Onyx uses it to taunt Yamato, taking his Sonic Arrow from his grip, only for it to explode, the self-destruct function having been activated by Yamato. Another Kuroto appears, revealing the other to be a decoy, using a new Gashat to transform into Kamen Rider Dice. Freezing time, Kuroto unfreezes Yamato and Hase, the three of them teaming up to defeat Onyx, who retreats. Using the new Gashat, an improved Master Gashat, Kuroto reverses time to the last save point, restoring the world to normal. Giving Yamato a new weapon, the ArrowSlicer, Kuroto bids farewell as Yamato and Hase leave through one of the restored portals. A New Birth While eating food at a stall in the World of Greeed, a medieval world ruled by the original OOO, King Gott, Yamato and Hase are recognised as outsiders and attacked by Cell Troopers, lead by Masked General Granzel. The two are defeated, the latter being taken to the castle while Yamato is rescued by a rider, Kamen Rider Birth, a rider of state-of-the-art technology. Convincing Yamato to come with them, Birth takes him to their clothing shop, revealing herself to be Hina Izumi, of the same world as Hase and himself, trapped in this world by a reason she doesn't even know. The two use Hina's position as the King's tailor to break into the castle, freeing Hase and making an attack on the throne room to retrieve the FullBottles that Yamato lost to Granzel. Revealing a device, the FullBrace, created by the King's scientist, Gara, King Gott attempts to attack the riders, only for the FullBrace to mutate him into a mindless spider monster, revealing Gara's coup. Teaming up with Granzel, the three rider fight Gara, Gott and the Cell Troopers, defeating them, reclaiming the FullBottles as well as a new one and the FullBrace. The spirit of Gott gives Hina his OOO Driver and medals, urging her to use them for good, unlike him, before he passes on. The Burning Scorpion Having joined Yamato and Hase on their journey, Hina travels with them to the World of Skull, a world where Shotaro Hidari fights alone as Kamen Rider Skull. Masato attacks the trio, revealing his new Transteam Pistol, becoming BurnSting. A bomb goes off, the smoke clearing to reveal Yamato missing, BurnSting retreating, demanding Yamato return to fight him later. Yamato awakens in a lab, meeting Shroud, who reveals she was given the Machine Reflector and the Turbo FullBottle by Sento Kiryu when he briefly appeared in this world. Leaving to help his friends fight a returned BurnSting, Yamato is stopped by Onyx, who gives him the Psychic FullBottle, a copy of his own. Assuming TurboPsychic Form, Yamato saves Hina from being killed by BurnSting, the two of them teaming up to defeat him. A World at War Arriving back in his own world, alongside Hina and Hase, Yamato discovered that a war between Foundation X and the Touto Government was raging on. Dropping from a hovercraft, Kamen Rider Build rescued the trio, evacuating them on his craft, revealing himself to be Sento Kiryu. Explaining the situation to the trio, Sento informed them that the year was 2023 and that he and Misora were kidnapped by Foundation X and Faust respectively. Landing at Sento's base, Yamato meets an older version of Kohei, working as Sento's second-in-command. Foundation X suddenly attacks, an older Masato, as BurnSting, as well as their own versions of NightRogue and BloodStalk, landing in the hanger. Transforming, Sento and Yamato, along with Hase and Hina, fight the Foundation X goons. Flying BurnSting out of the hangar, Sento fights him while Hase and Hina defeat NightRogue and BloodStalk. As the two of them celebrate their victory, Kohei arrives in the hangar, moving the shoot Hina, only Hase to take the blast, the two of them being knocked out. Realising Kohei's betrayal, Yamato moves to fight him as he reveals he is in fact Onyx, having infiltrated Sento's resistance. Transforming using the Onyx and the original Psychic FullBottles, Onyx explains that he has a Peerless Match with the Psychic FullBottle, a more powerful version of a Best Match, forged by emotion. Using his full power, Onyx reveals his ability to freeze time, explaining that everything had happened to Yamato since his escape from Foundation X had been planned to make him stronger, every victory and every FullBottle gained. Onyx Revealed Waking in the same lab in which he was converted into a cyborg, Yamato found himself on the operating table, with Dr. Tachibana and Onyx stood over him. Taunting Yamato, Tachibana revealed that Onyx had killed Yamato's sister, turning her into a Smash and extracting her essence, her 1.0 Hazard Level resulting in her death. The essence was then used to create the Blood FullBottle, which was to be empowered using Yamato's internal Nebula Gas, stripping him of his Hazard Level and ability to transform. Mocking Yamato before his operation, Onyx revealed his true identity, he was in fact an older Kohei, having been sent by Touka in 1993 to rescue Yamato, only to be lost in time, sinking into insanity. Leaving Yamato in shock, Onyx would comment to himself that he doubted Yamato would remain trapped. Undergoing the operation, Yamato would be stripped of his power, the Blood FullBottle enhanced and given to a soldier along with the versions of Yamato's FullBottle from earlier in their timeline, shortly after their creation, in order for them to be handed off to Onyx, for him to take back to the past. Turning on Yamato, Tachibana would put on a gas mask and flood the lab with Nebula Gas in order to kill him as his Hazard Level is 1.0. Talking with ARI, now stored in the Anyklo FullBottle, Yamato would unleash his anger, his Hazard Level suddenly beginning to climb as Tachibana panicked, shutting the gas off as Yamato broke free. Snapping Tachibana's arm, Yamato removed the gas mask and turned the Nebula Gas back on, killing the scientist with it. A Hollow Victory Build vs. Hansei Broken Spirit A Christmas Story Build's True Face Personality Powers and Abilities Forms - Web= - Others= - }} - Balloon= - Python= - Shell= - Others= - }} }} - Peerless= - Super= - CanvasShell Boost= - Others= - }} - Hazard Trigger= - }} }} - Typhoon= Ki-Rider is the and Kamen Rider of the hybrid Kamen Sentai Gorider. This form is exclusive to Kamen Sentai Gorider "Maze 3: Gorider Forever". }} Equipment Relationships Behind the Scenes Notes Appearances